2 Poor Kids
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: -'Cause we've got a love story unlike the rest. No fancy suit and no fancy dress. Just us, just love.- a BTS shortfiction; Namseok - Raphope - Namhope [ Namjoon & Hoseok ]
Hoseok sangat sadar dirinya sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona pemuda yang selalu mengundang sebuah senyuman secerah matahari untuk merekah di pahatan sempurna wajah manisnya. Hoseok sadar bahwa ia telah tenggelam ke dalam seluruh perlakuan lembut yang Namjoon berikan padanya.

Dan begitu pula sebaliknya, Namjoon sudah tak dapat menolong dirinya sendiri saat perasaan cinta, kasih, dan sayang melebur menjadi satu; saat kedua netra gelapnya memandang sepasang manik berpendar kilauan bintang milik Hoseok.

* * *

" **2 Poor Kids** **"**

 **by. InfinitelyLove**

 **[ Namjoon × Hoseok ]**

 **Boy × Boy,**

 **if you don't like it—the close button is always right there for ya [** **⇗]**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **.**

-'Cause we've got a love story unlike the rest.

No fancy suit and no fancy dress.

Just us, just love.-

 **.**

* * *

Hoseok menyimpan seluruh memorinya bersama Namjoon dengan sangat baik, mengingatnya sembari menarik sudut bibirnya dengan lembut, dan merapalkan begitu banyak syukur disetiap saat angannya membawa terbang dan kembali mengambang tak menentu karena seluruh rasa cintanya terhadap Namjoon.

Seluruh hubungannya dengan Namjoon adalah murni penuh kasih dan sayang. Hoseok mencintai Namjoon dengan seluruh kehidupannya; sebagaimana Namjoon mencintai Hoseok dengan begitu tulus tanpa ragu. Mereka saling melengkapi, tak pernah menuntut untuk membahagiakan satu sama lain dengan materi, dan saling percaya bahwa dengan tertawa bersama; mereka dapat hidup lebih dari seribu tahun.

Senyuman Hoseok memudar, ingatannya berotasi cepat untuk kembali membuka lembaran tua yang ia ciptakan dalam menorehkan kenangannya bersama Namjoon. Hoseok paham bahwa seluruh memorinya adalah hal yang patut ia syukuri. Tidak pernah sekali pun lelaki manis itu menyesal- jika kini semuanya harus ia terima sebagai tumpukan sejarah yang Namjoon tinggalkan untuk menjadi buah tangannya di dunia.

* * *

 _Namjoon berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa setelah ini ia akan berlutut di depan Hoseok—kekasihnya karena telah membuat pemuda itu menunggu lama di tengah kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tidak sehat. Pemuda itu kini sibuk merapihkan seluruh alat dan bahan praktiknya dengan cekatan; mengaturnya di dalam sebuah lemari kayu berlapis debu tipis di baris belakang laboratorium sekolahnya._

 _Namjoon benar-benar kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia lupa bahwa kini Hoseok sedang sakit dan terbaring tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun di kontrakan murah mereka yang berpetak sederhana di atas sebuah gedung tua. Pemuda tinggi itu menajamkan tatapannya ke arah papan tulis di dalam laboratorium yang sudah penuh dengan coretan rumus kimia dan berbagai tulisan acak mengenai kimia analisis yang kini sedang digelutinya._

 _Tak ingin kelepasan dan kembali berkutat dengan alat praktiknya, pemuda itu segera menolehkan kepala ke arah jam dinding yang berada di sana. Hari sudah sore dan nama Hoseok lagi-lagi muncul di dalam pikirannya._ "Semoga dia memakan bubur yang kumasak tadi pagi." _Namjoon bergumam dan sedikit terkekeh karena rasa percaya dirinya terhadap bubur yang ia masak sebelum berangkat ke sekolah._

 _Namjoon menutup buku laporannya, meletakkannya di meja guru yang terletak pada pojok ruangan, dan segera melesat untuk pulang; menghampiri kekasihnya yang sudah memenuhi pikirannya mulai disetiap kedua kelopak matanya terbuka untuk menyambut hari baru, dan ia percaya hal itu akan terus terulang hingga dirinya tak mampu bersama Hoseok lagi._

.

.

.

 _Hoseok yakin bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang merasakan kebahagiaan berlebih disaat seluruh temannya dapat berkencan dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil mewah dan makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran; namun ia berada di sini, di sebuah kontrakan sempit yang selalu terasa hangat saat Namjoon membuatnya tertawa atau pun menjadi nyaman saat keheningan membuat keduanya tenggelam di dalam suasana romantis serupa sebuah pelukan erat._

 _Ia menghela napas dengan pelan, merasakan udara hangat yang menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Pemuda itu demam dan tidak dapat masuk sekolah; ia hanya berbaring dan menatap pintu rumahnya setelah memakan bubur yang dimasak oleh Namjoon. Kepalanya terasa pening saat mencoba untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya._

"Lama sekali." _Hoseok merengek kecil saat melirik jam dinding yang berada di dalam kamarnya- Namjoon sudah terlalu lama meninggalkannya untuk sekolah. Seharusnya dua puluh menit yang lalu kekasihnya pulang dan mengecupnya di atas futon tipis mereka. Pemuda dengan tulang pipi yang menggemaskan itu memutarkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kedua tungkai kakinya terlipat karena futonnya yang sejajar dengan lantai._

 _Kedua manik serupa karamel milik Hoseok berbinar cerah saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara gaduh dari depan pintu kontrakan kecilnya. Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan lelaki tinggi dengan surai perak dan kacamata bulat yang menghiasi paras tampannya._ "Hoseok-ah… Kau tidak tidur?" _Pertanyaan itu diiringi dengan hembusan napas Namjoon yang tidak teratur; terlampau lelah akibat berlari dari sekolah._

"Aku baru bangun." _Hoseok tersenyum manis dan membuka kedua lengannya dengan lemas, memberi tanda bahwa dirinya butuh sebuah pelukan dari kekasihnya. Namjoon terkekeh kecil, ia mengusak surai lembut milik Hoseok sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengan kokohnya di pinggang sang kekasih, menyerukkan wajah lelahnya pada bahu yang lebih tua, serta memejamkan mata saat Hoseok mengecup pelipisnya dengan perlahan._

"Jangan sakit lagi, Hoseok-ah… Aku merindukanmu." _Namjoon meringis kecil saat hangat tubuh Hoseok menyengat kulitnya yang masih berkeringat._ "Kau bau. Mandi sana!" _Kekehan Hoseok menghantarkan perasaan tenang pada tubuh lelah Namjoon, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan itu semakin menyerukkan wajahnya pada bahu sang kekasih._

"Aku kira kau menerimaku apa adanya." _Sebuah cubitan sayang dari Hoseok membuat Namjoon tertawa keras dan melepas pelukan mereka. Keduanya saling memandang, melepaskan rasa rindu walau hanya tak bertemu dalam sepuluh jam._ "Aku menerima Namjoon-ku yang harum dan bersih. Bukan bau dan kotor sepertimu." _Hoseok terkikik kecil saat Namjoon mencoba merajuk dengan wajah sok imutnya._

 _Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya, ia membuka ranselnya yang sedaritadi masih tersampir pada bahunya, dan menarik sebuah tangkai bunga mawar yang segar dari dalamnya._ "Untukmu agar bisa segar kembali." _Namjoon tersenyum kecil dan mengecup dahi kekasihnya yang masih hangat. Hoseok terkekeh lalu menggigit gemas pipi tirus kekasihnya._

"Kau mencuri mawar dari rumah bibi Kwon lagi?" _Namjoon mengaduh kecil dan berdecak sembari mengelus pipinya._ "Enak saja… Aku sudah meminta izin bibi Kwon, tahu." _Namjoon membela dirinya dengan pelan dan mengusak rambut Hoseok dengan lembut._ "Aku mandi dulu, kau tetap di sini dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, oke?" _Hoseok mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda jawabnya terhadap perintah Namjoon._

 _Hoseok memandangi punggung Namjoon saat kekasihnya kini sedang sibuk bersiap untuk mandi. Ia terkekeh kecil dan menghirup wangi bunga mawar yang berada di dalam genggamannya._

"Namjoon-ie…"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

 _Namjoon tahu, bahwa dengan ucapan tulus yang keluar dari kedua bilah bibir Hoseok dapat menjadi sebuah mantra yang membuat dirinya merasa hidup kembali; bebas dari segala beban yang harus ditanggungnya seorang diri._

.

.

.

 _Malam itu, Hoseok gusar di dalam tidurnya. Demamnya telah hilang, namun mengapa ada yang membuat hatinya gelisah?_

 _Ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan, menatap langit-langit kontrakan kecilnya, dan membiarkan tetesan air mata jatuh dari kedua manik karamelnya. Ia menoleh kearah Namjoon yang kini telah terlelap, memandangi wajah kekasihnya dengan lamat—tanpa ada perasaan ingin mengalihkan pandangannya._

"Kau berbohong, Namjoon. Kau berbohong, kan?"

"Mereka juga berbohong, kan?"

 _Hoseok berucap lirih sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap surai perak kekasihnya. Ia menghela napas dengan pelan, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakkan yang mungkin akan keluar dengan sendirinya._

"Hoseok-ah, kau kenapa?"

 _Yang lebih tua terdiam, menghapus jejak air matanya dengan cepat saat Namjoon menolehkan wajahnya dengan pelan._

"Tidak apa-apa. Kepalaku… Pening."

 _Namjoon menatap khawatir kekasihnya yang kini merunduk, menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan membenamkannya pada bantal._ "Hei, nanti kau tidak bisa bernapas." _Ucapan Namjoon justru membuat pemuda kelahiran Gwangju itu meringis dan kembali terisak kecil._

"Sshhh… Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kalau pusing lebih baik tidur lagi, ya?"

 _Hoseok tak menjawab perkataan Namjoon—melainkan memeluk pemuda bersurai perak itu dengan erat, seolah ia akan kehilangan Namjoon hanya dengan jarak satu inchi yang memisah keduanya._

.

.

.

 _Seolah semuanya akan berakhir pada malam itu._

* * *

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, menatap indahnya pemandangan dari atas bukit yang dikelilingi oleh pohon rindang yang kokoh. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya memerah; menahan tangisannya.

" _Kalau ingin menangis, maka menangislah."_

Hoseok ingat kata-kata sederhana yang pernah dikatakan oleh kekasihnya. Ia mengingat segala ucapan dan perbuatan manis yang pernah Namjoon beri padanya saat dulu; saat keduanya saling melengkapi dan mencintai di setiap detik hembusan napas mereka. Hoseok hafal dengan nada yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh pita suara Namjoon; _lembut dan penuh kasih sayang_.

Lelaki berusia puluhan tahun itu kini menolehkan wajahnya, menatap sebuah batu nisan dengan bentuk rektangular yang sangat familiar dengan indra pengelihatannya semenjak kejadian itu terjadi; disaat ia menangis dan Namjoon dengan perlahan mendekapnya ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Hoseok dapat dengan jelas bahwa dua puluh tahun yang lalu, ia membaca sebuah surat yang harusnya Namjoon dapat simpan dengan baik—sebuah surat yang kini berada di genggamannya; sebuah surat yang membuatnya merasa bahwa Namjoon berada di sana; _menatapnya dan memberinya senyuman hingga akhir napasnya berhembus_.

.

.

.

" _ **Hoseok-ah…**_

 _ **Maafkan aku baru memberi tahumu sekarang.**_

 _ **Jika kau melihat ini, mungkin aku sudah berada di ruang unit gawat darurat—memakai berbagai alat memuakkan yang dipasang dengan segera untuk menopang penyakit bodohku.**_

 _ **Atau mungkin aku tidak akan berani memberi surat ini padamu hingga kau tidak akan membacanya? Aku tidak tahu.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku yang tidak memberi tahumu apapun tentang hal ini.**_

 _ **Kau tahu?**_

 _ **Aku pasti akan menyesal telah dilahirkan di dunia jika tidak bertemu dengamu.**_

 _ **Maaf kata-kata ini menjijikkan, aku tidak bisa memberi gombalan—kau paham kan, sayang?**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar minta maaf; tidak dapat mengajakmu ke sebuah restoran mewah untuk makan malam bersama, tidak pernah memberimu boneka beruang pada hari Valentine, mau pun memberimu sebuah cincin sebagai simbol ikatan kita nantinya.**_

 _ **Aku menyadari satu hal;**_

 _ **Seorang Kim Namjoon hanyalah anak miskin yang tidak memiliki apa-apa—tanpa kau—Jung Hoseok, anak miskin lainnya yang datang dan membawa kekayaan ke dalam hidupku.**_

 _ **Hei.**_

 _ **Aku menyayangimu, Hoseok-ah."**_

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai kecokelatan itu melangkah kecil, meletakkan telapak tangannya yang kurus pada gumpalan kelopak mawar putih yang meringkal kering menghias indahnya tempat istirahat sang kekasih. Ia merasakan udara yang membelai lembut tubuhnya—bagai ikut melantunkan rasa iba yang berlebih terhadap dirinya yang kini merasa hampa; _tanpa Namjoon di sisinya._

Kedua bilah bibirnya terbuka kecil, berharap sebuah kata dapat keluar dan merangkai jutaan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya kepada Namjoon— _jutaan kalimat yang mewakili perasaannya saat pemuda itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya pada wajah tenang Hoseok; jutaan kalimat yang mewakili kisah hidup lelaki bermarga Jung itu tanpa Namjoon di sisinya_.

.

.

.

" **Namjoon-ah… Aku juga menyayangimu."**

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya, hanya sebuah kalimat yang mampu Hoseok keluarkan. Kalimat yang membawa tubuhnya limbung dan tersenyum di bawah pancaran redup sinar mentari senja. Kalimat yang membuatnya begitu yakin;

bahwa kisah cinta kedua anak miskin yang diperankan olehnya dan Namjoon, merupakan sebuah cerita yang lebih indah dibandingkan dengan lembayung indah yang kini memenuhi pengelihatannya. Lembayung berona tipis yang membuatnya sadar bahwa seluruh kenangannya dengan Namjoon begitu berharga.

.

.

.

Dan yang Hoseok inginkan saat memejamkan matanya kali ini adalah— _biarkan jiwanya mengambang tak berbatas; membelah langit beserta semesta yang hampa; bertemu Tuhan untuk menyampaikan bahwa ia ingin bebas mengulang waktu… dan kembali memeluk Namjoon_.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Hallo :)**

 **Fanfiksi ini di dedikasikan untuk adik kecil seperjuangan Namseok(?) aku dari jaman Jahiliah sampai dengan sekarang [ prxmroses ] /bhaks**

 **Semoga kamu tidak kecewa, karena ini bukan Angst sepertinya(?) hehe**

 **Big thanks to Ruth B because all of her songs are really inspired me—** _ **especially**_ **"2 Poor Kids" as the main idea of how this fiction created. luvluv**

 _Sincerely,_

 _InfinitelyLove_


End file.
